


Safety First

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, after the train, fengtian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Alice just hopped off the train and are walking the long road to Fengtian. Alice falls and hurts herself, but Yuri shows a side that she didn't expect from a Rude Hero.</p><p>disclaimer: you have to play the game to understand what is really going on</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(i am open to requests, let me know if you have any)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

On the way to Fengtian

 

They had been walking for a long time, too long, much too long. Alice could feel her legs shaking under her as her breath began to tremble. She was trying so hard to be strong, but her feet were sore, her body ached, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Looking before her she could see Yuri walking along, each stride the same as when they started. He was a seasoned wonderer, unlike herself. She traveled, but never like this. She began to feel guilty because she did reassure him that she could make it to the next town and that she would not be any trouble, but she couldn’t help it. She was so drained.

 

Without warning, her ankle gave out and she gave an alarmed yelp, falling to the ground. She barely braced herself with her hands as Yuri spun around and rushed to her side “Alice!”  She moved to a sitting position to look at her ankle and then to her dirty hands. She examined the white cloth and realized a tear in one palm, scuffing the skin. Yuri, gently took her hand and looked at her scrape. Alice cringed a bit hoping he wouldn’t be mad at her. Klutz, that’s what he must have been thinking. She frowned as his eyes rose to hers, his amber irises very intent and concerned. “Are ya ok?” Alice nodded, sorely.

 

“I’m fine… sorry I fell…”

 

“Why are ya apologizing?”

 

Yuri gave her a hard look, his eyes focused on hers. His gaze was so intense she almost looked away. He didn’t seem like the type that would care so much. She was pleasantly surprised, and realized how silly she was being. She fell, things like that happen. Suddenly, he grabbed the middle finger of her glove and tenderly slipped the glove off her hand. He then used it to wipe the blood off her palm before throwing it away.

 

“My glove!”

 

Slipping of the other glove her other hand, Yuri gave a smirk.

 

“What are ya gonna do with it? They’re thrashed!”

 

He then grabbed her hands, and with that his eyes grew wide. “You’re freezing!” he said as he felt Alice’s hand. Even through his leather gloves, her hands were like ice. “If you’re cold, you should have said so! Here.”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t realize—”

 

Yuri swiftly whipped of his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then crouched and turned his back to her “Regardless whether ya realized or not, get on. We gotta get moving, we are about half way there—”

 

“Half way!? I can’t let you carry me all that way! Just let me walk, I’ll be fine.”

 

“No way sister, yer getting on my back whether ya like it or not! If ya don’t get on on your own I’ll throw ya over my shoulder kicking and screaming if I have to.”

 

“But I don’t want to be a burden…”

 

“Dragging ya along behind me and letting ya hurt yourself is a burden. Now c’mon, Times a’wasting!”

 

Reluctantly Alice drew Yuri’s warm coat around her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Carefully she adjusted her legs under her though they screamed in protest. Her feet were even numb. Yuri then scooped up her legs and pulled them around his waist, standing in one smooth effortless motion. Alice blushed as she gave a small whimper, holding a little tighter, pressing herself against his back as she buried her face in his nape.

 

“Hey! Ease up will ya? Yer gonna choke me.”

 

“Sorry… the only other person to carry me like this was my dad…”

 

Yuri gave a chuckle as he started to walk.

 

“I bet, My dad used to carry me on his shoulders. It was really fun. Maybe we should do it some time?”

 

Alice grew really embarrassed and began to pout a bit.

 

“Not in a skirt I’m not!”

 

Yuri laughed a little louder.

 

“No, I meant you carry me!”

 

“That’s impossible! You’d be too heavy!”

 

“Well, yer lighter than you look, why not? I’m just pulling your leg.”

 

“But you aren’t pulling my leg! And are you calling me fat!?”

 

“I didn’t mean literally. It’s an expression meaning I’m joking. Ya don’t get out much do ya?”

 

“Well, not really… but I’m not fat either…”

 

Alice continued to pout, she snuggled her face into his shoulder childishly in frustration.

 

“Didn’t say you were. I said you were light didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

“So, yer not fat. I think you actually look really nice…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah… you get some rest alright? I’ll wake ya when we get there.”

 

Alice smiled. Yuri was being so sweet. She blushed as she rested her head on the back of his shoulder and his nape. Her hands held fast to his red t-shirt, feeling his muscles ripple against her smaller form, especially in his back and waist against her legs and torso. Her stomach began to get that butterfly feeling as she let loose a sigh. He smelled soooo good! Yuri then shivered. “Are you cold?” Alice asked worriedly. She tried to pull the coat around them both, but barely got it over his shoulders, bringing it up over her head, draping the sleeves over his chest. She then rewrapped her arms around his neck snuggling close, resting her head on her arm. She was trying to look around to see his expression but couldn’t, especially in the darkness, the moon and stars being their only light. Yuri responded, giving a smirk Alice could barely see.

 

“No, yer breath just tickled my neck is all. You should be careful doin’ that…”

 

Alice gave a confused look, raising an eyebrow. Her starlight blue eyes looked at the side of his face, knowing he was grinning. He had to be teasing her. She narrowed her eyes “why is that?” she asked.

 

“You might get me excited…”

 

“Excited?”

 

“Never mind… yer too innocent. I’ll stop so I don’t taint your virgin ears…”

 

“I’m a big girl. I can handle what you have to say. Sorry I’m not street smart like you…hmph!”

 

Alice pursed her lips, feeling left out and lost.

 

“Put your mind in the gutter for a second… You might get me excited if ya breathe on my neck like that…below the belt…”

 

Alice thought for a moment and then it clicked. She pushed herself away from his back and frowned “ewwww! Don’t tell me that!”

 

“Hey! You asked!”

 

“Gross!”

 

“Don’t say that… it’s natural. especially around a girl like you…”

 

“Still…”

 

Yuri looked back at her and smiled though she almost couldn’t see since the moon was casting a shadow on her side. “Don’t worry girlie. I can control myself. I was just trying to warn ya because it’s awkward for me when that happens. I’m just trying to be straight with ya, not trying to gross you out…” He looked back forward, noticing the sky lightening a little bit. “Sorry… well, the sun is going to be up soon so you should really get a move on with those Z’s ok?”

 

Alice nodded “alright…” and laid her head down, this time facing away from his neck.

 

“No more talking! Sleep time.”

 

Alice giggled.

 

“No laughing either!”

 

Alice smiled to herself, her fingertips caressing his shirt a bit before gripping again. She appreciated his sincerity and frankness, especially his apology. You wouldn’t think stuff like that would be so attractive, but they really were. He even made her laugh, and she hadn’t laughed at all since her father died. She blushed as she nuzzled his shoulder a bit, finding comfort in his warmth and scent. Could she really fall for him? Be falling for him? She sighed again “Thanks Yuri. Thanks for helping me.”

 

“No problem. What kind of man would I be if I let a lady hurt herself? Safety first!”

 

But not before love…


End file.
